nAIMeless::: Chronicle The First: Silence
by Joichi
Summary: Life thee hath, yet name thine presence - I dare not. Forever, as always, unnamed.(Crossover, of sorts: Gomen ne! RW-YST, DBZ[a few select players], and the Furuba gang, piled with original characters...tastefully, of course)


"It ends not with a bang; but a whimper-"  
_Hollow Men, T.S. Eliot_

_-_

_-_

**Note To Mine Audience:** If you are confused, dear reader, **Do Not Fear**! The next shall be done in typical format....this introduction was stylistic. IF you cannot follow the conversation, **Be Not Afraid**, for it was designed that way...

The actual speakers are a group in a hollow chamber, if you wish, with the voices cropping up at every-which-angle, as you turn to find it's source...

(ominous **DOOM **sfx)

---- not the 'fudge, we're gonna dieeee' kind; the ever ridiculed manga translation text - sorta like a gong, a great golden dragon gong. Gongs are pretty. Shuu-kun rang one in Gaiden... and I've run out of things to say. Sfx sound effects.

Anime series included: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Fruits Basket, and a touch of the age-old -sigh- Z Warriors. Cameo's abound.

Ah, the trials of facing an uncertain audience!

_/Pause/_

That's a wrap, take four-six, roll the tape! _Signals camera-man with thirteen earrings_ Roll old school-

_Click. Flash. Grayscale._

_Beep. Vwip. 4…Vwip. 3…Vwip. 2…Vwip. 1 ..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-___

-

A nebulous panorama of starry expanses. A gentle rocking sensation, clinging, spiraling upon a milky arm. A godly skylight.

_Miss the dark energy filtering between, 73. Dark matter, 23._

_See space. See stars. Galaxies. Whole. Unalterable. Reactive. Perceived._

_See the four of our universe._

_And _

_what a - - a - - -a -- -_

_of _

_sight?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_**nAIMeless**_

_**Chronicle One: Awakening of the Lost**_

_**Essence Denied, Silence Coming: Bishoujo Senshi Saviour Tenshi  
**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_p_RIMORDIAL _d_ENIAL _t_IME _n_EGATION

_Prologue_

_-_

It happened before you were born, dear reader. Or as you lay dying.

Adjust accordingly.

- Geh, they didn't notice _capitalist consumerism _feeding off decaying brains-

Hush.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom, far, far away, in a distant time space con-tin-uum, somewhere vague enough that pyshics only apply in moments of gravity, your coolness rating determined your mad skillz, and you could jump off a ten-storey building in 3-inch heels, twice a day, three times on Wednesdays - now wouldn't that be neat?

Yeah. Until they went splat.

Garggh. Will you let me tell this story?

Hmm, let me think about that…ye- no.

Yo…it's _my_ job, I'm getting-

Paid?

Er…of course not…

What ever shall we do with you?

Slice and dice them?

Put them in a blender?

And it microwaves instantly! Just $14.95.

…

_Let her speak…_

Is that wise?

_Whether it be wise or not, **she** is the only one worthy._

WHAT?!?!

Mighty authoritarian today, aren't we?

Damn.

You have a point. And it's sharp too.

Buuuuuu-t-

No ifs, ands or buts!

De-

NO DEMO'S EITHER!!!

Ale-

_Don't _even think about it.

And I would have gotten away with it too! Meddling kids!

That didn't even apply. Idiot.

Moron.

Ma petite imbecile...

Re---tard!

Feh.

Aho.

_I _will allow **_her_** a moment of glory.

Maa, maa, I'm glad we agree. As I was saying…

Not _you_. Her.

Before I was so _rudely_…

...As you're emitting that lovely killing aura, I might just have to agree with you...

-Interrupted...

Impossible! I give up.

As do I.

And me.

Five minutes. Five! Uno, dos, tres - cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis!

Also, we surrender.

Meeeeee too!

All yours...for now.

Good enough.

_**L a u g h t e r .  
**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Mmh_**.

_**jygouytuytuy**_

_**Just what I needed to hear.**_

_**Beggars can't be choosers.**_

**_Now a stopper on cliches; every story has a beginning, a middle and an end. F_iction. **

_**But what I am about to recite can be as close to the Truth as one should allow.**_

_**So instead of starting at the beginning, I shall begin where it is relative…**_

_**To me.**_

_**I, myself and moi.**_

_**A human being unto another.**_

_**Many unto a multitude.**_

**_Yet…_**

One.

-

-

-

-

A force of unfathomable power stirred.

Long was the gaze upon the infinitesimal universe; gasping with intense impassion, it devoured ceaseless energy, flung, wasted, to the skies; fed into its ever-hollow being. Clenching, opaque surroundings were darker than the fathomless depths which had born them.

Separation degree: 2.67 millimeters. Density: -

Nightmares. What may exist, which we fear. But isn't it-?

A face grotesque and twisted, now a masked beauty.

This would be…enjoyable. Agony would be reward for its imprisonment.

Disdain curled a perfect mockery of lips.

Loneliness was not a concept to fear…_she _had never left, after all.

Psychosis hung onto the dead air, gleeful.

Fool.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Confused? Please read onward. I am quite capable of full sentences.

Anime series include: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Fruits Basket, and a touch of the age-old -sigh- Z Warriors. Cameo's by the dozen.


End file.
